


Bucky Barnes-Best Party Ever

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adorable Bucky, nervous Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Imagine: Bucky at one of Tony’s parties, as soon as he looks up, he sees you enter the room





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_rude14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_rude14/gifts).



> My requests are now open!!!! :D If you have something you want me to write (Imagine, One-Shot, etc) let me know! Either on here or Tumblr. :)

Based off this GIF (dam him for biting that lip) 

* * *

 

The sounds of clinking glasses mixed in with the commotion of conversations and laughter filled the room. Of course, pretty much everyone here I didn’t even know and had no interest in getting to know them. Since Steve practically forced me to go to Tony’s party with him, I might as well try to act civil, but it was actually quite hard when you used to be a wanted deadly assassin who worked for Hydra. I still sensed the looks people gave me, how they purposefully avoided me, my left side to be more specific. I glanced around the room, watching as the party goers bustled around in conversation.

 “Hey Buck, you okay?” Steve was leaning against the bar, glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Yeah, you know what I’m like in big crowds like this,” I replied back, nursing my glass of Jack Daniels. He hummed out in response.

 “Or it could just be you’re a bit rusty with picking up a conversation with the ladies. I mean, you are kinda old.” I just glare at him, but he just smiles at me tipping back the rest of his drink.

 “Well, at least I’m not a virgin, Stevie.” I smile in victory when he chokes on his drink, almost spitting it out at everyone.

“Jerk” 

“Punk” We laugh for a bit until I sense a new presence come into the room. It felt as if the mute button was pressed, every sound disappeared as I turned to look at the doorway. The smile on my face slowly dissolved away as I see the most gorgeous dame I’ve ever laid eyes on. Her hair was down in loose waves, pinned off to the side. She wore a black knee-length dress that showed off her soft curves perfectly. Not only that, the heels she was wearing accentuated her legs so well I couldn’t take my eyes off them. I felt rude for staring, but she was absolutely breathtaking. A breath of fresh air, a cool summer breeze, the calm after the storm. 

“Steve, who’s that?” I ask, jerking my chin towards the girl in the doorway, who’s now making her way over to Nat. He looks over at her, then glanced at me with a knowing smirk on his face. Of course, I didn’t see how his grin only grew wider when I didn’t hear him talking to me. Until he elbowed my ribs, regaining my attention.

“That’s (Y/N), she works in the PR department. She makes sure everything runs smoothly with Tony’s company and such.” I turn my eyes back towards her, watching as the smile on her face grows, turning into laughter from something Nat said. “You know, you should go talk to her. She’s really nice....not to mention, one of her hobbies is swing dancing.” I twist around to face Steve, completely dumbfounded. She was literally the girl after my own heart. Without a word, Steve shoves me towards her, thank goodness I catch myself before I make a fool of myself. Before I know what I’m actually doing, I’m standing in front of her. Nat smiles at us both and heads over to Steve.

“Bucky, right?” I automatically take her outstretched hand and place a soft kiss on her knuckles, she smells like roses and honey.

“Yeah, t-that’s me. I’m guessing you’re (Y/N)?” She smiles back at me, a light dust of blush formed on her cheeks, hand still in mine.

“The one and only. You uh, you want to get out of here? I know this great little 24/7 corner shop that makes the best coffee.” I nod in agreement and let her lead me out of the room. I didn’t notice Steve, Sam or Nat watching me leave with her. Nor the huge grins on their faces. Let’s just say the sun was up way before we finished talking, a second date for the following week and her number. Best party ever.

 


End file.
